tribalherofandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently Asked Questions
'Will this game ever become 'Pay To Win'?' Our commitment to this game is that we will work as hard as possible in making sure that if any paid features are introduced, they will not be features that affect the balance of the game. Any paid features will be purely for aesthetics or convenience. 'I have multiple people playing the game on the same IP. Is that a problem?' The admins constantly keep an eye for suspicious activity on people sharing the same IP. It's okay if there are multiple people playing on the same house/computer but a single person playing multiple accounts is not allowed. If we find that the same person is playing multiple accounts, we'll contact you. 'The forest says the map is full!' That just means that one forest is full, not the entire map. Keep looking for others. 'I can't find a level 1 forest! / All the forests I find are full!' If you can't find one near you (or all of the level 1 forests near you are full), you can simply scroll farther away from your city to find one that isn't full and has space for you to gather from it. This might be more easily accomplished for you by going to the world map (click on the scroll icon above the minimap) and looking for the green circle icons that are the level you desire. You can click and drag to move the map around and double-click on a spot in order to go there. The distance between your city and the forest only affects setting up the camp, not the rate you acquire lumber. 'The forest says it will take XXX hours to gather wood!' This is how long the forest has until it's completely cut down. You will constantly get lumber for this period of time. Once it runs out, you'll have to find another forest. 'How do I assign more laborers to a Lumbering Camp?' You cannot add laborers to an existing Lumbering Camp. You must cancel the current wood gathering activity and build a new camp. Don't worry about losing your spot, as you can immediately send them back and have a level 0 camp hold your spot until they show up. 'I can't find my lumber camp!' Go to the city overview (the building in the top left) and click on your lumber camp in the window. 'What do roads do?' Most buildings require being connected by a road. Roads give you space to build new buildings, so build your roads wisely. The amount of green squares shown when you click "Build Road" are the amount of spaces for buildings you can build on. The more green squares the better. It's highly recommended that you plan out your road structure as soon as possible. One of the best methods for this is this city planner. This will automatically try and find the best road structure for your city. Also note that your city walls expand when your Town Center reaches level 8, so you will probably not be able to finish the schematic the planner gives you. 'Do walls do anything?' The walls are purely for aesthetic purposes; they don’t keep anything out or in. So, don’t worry if there is a hole in your wall, it means nothing. 'How do I center the view on my city?' Click the little globe next to your city name in the top left of the screen. 'Does the game carry on when I log out?' Yes, the game is always live. 'When my newbie protection is up, am I going to get hit by everyone?' The community is pretty respectful of new players for the most part, big players probably aren't going to dog pile you without reason. That being said, build an army to protect yourself (plus you want one for looting others!), and build defenses. A basement will help protect some of your resources from being stolen, and cannot be attacked. Towers help divert people from attacking you somewhat as well. 'Hey, there's an army in my city, but I'm still under newbie protection!' Armies pass through cities when going to their destination. If you're going to be attacked, you get a message. Otherwise, you're fine! 'Do I have to do anything for my units to defend my city?' No, as long as your troops are at home and they aren't "hidden" they will defend you. To hide your troops, go to the Shield tab at the top, click on "Manage", and from there you can decide what troops are active and which are hidden. Hiding your troops increases the upkeep cost per hour of your troops by 25%. 'Can I remove/move buildings?' A level 5 Foundry can delevel and eventually remove buildings that are level 1. Your Town Center is able to destroy buildings as well at level 4. Movement of buildings in Tribal Hero is not possible. The only way to reposition a structure is to remove it entirely and to build it a again in the desired place. 'How do I get more laborers?' Laborers come naturally; however, the more labor you have, the less you get (early game you get 1 labor per 9 minutes, but the time to generate new labor increases as you get more laborers). To find out how quickly you are generating new labor, go to the "City Overview" tab at the top of the screen (looks like a building) and hover over the labor for the tool tip. To increase the rate of laborers you recieve you can build Tribal Gatherings, Tribal Fairs, Tribal Carnivals, or Tribal Festivals (all of which are made by a Trading Post). 'How many fighters do I need to attack a Barbarian Tribe?' For a level 1 camp, about 20-25 with more if you want to be extra safe. For a level 2 camp, about 30-40. Beyond that, you shouldn't be attacking them without Barracks units. 'What do Vineyards do?' Vineyards turn laborers and lumber into crops. No, vineyards don't make wine. Any laborers used to make them are gone forever. This can be risky later in the game when laborers are a very valuable resource, but when you're starting you gain laborers quickly. A vineyard doesn't produce crops over time. Instead, it grows over 4 hours and then has to be harvested within 6 hours after that. If you don't, the plants die and you've killed your laborers for nothing. 'Vineyard leaves an empty plot of land, now what?' You must remove the empty plot and create a new Vineyard in its place if you plan on generating crops in that fashion. Be warned that it will remove more laborers from your overall count (until your farm reaches level 10), and this may or may not harm you during the later stages of the game. 'Why can't I gather lumber from a level x forest when I have a level x Lumber Mill?' When you first start the game, you have a level 1 Lumber Mill and can only gather from level 1 forests. However, upgrading to a level 2 Lumber Mill does not mean that you can gather from a level 2 forest. The progression is as follows: 'Why can't I gather from more than one forest at a time?' Like the level of the forest from which you are able to gather, the number of forests from which you are able to gather increases with the level of you Lumber Mill as well. It works as follows: 'Why can I only have one farm and one lumbermill?' You are able to build a second farm when your Town Center reaches level 4. You can only have one lumbermill, though. 'At what point can you create a new city?' To get a new city (second city) you need to have 100 IP (Influence Points, the sum of all the building's levels in your city), and 50 Ox Wagons (made by level 4 Trading Post). Then find an open place for your city (looks like a bundle of sticks laying on the ground), click it, and create your new city! The requirements for a new city go up each time you make a new one. A new city takes 12 hours to create. When you're making cities past the second one, all of the ox carts must be created in the same city. 'Can you send out more than one army at a time?' Yes, you can send out quite a few armies at once, if you so desire (both defense armies and offense armies apply). 'Can you destroy someone's Town Center?' No, you can only bring it down to level 1, and the same goes for Farms and Lumbermills. All other structures can be destroyed completely. 'What do Towers do?' Towers protect nearby buildings. If someone attacks your town and your Tower is within range (click the Tower to see its range highlighted in green) it will help you by attacking their army. Towers deal splash damage, meaning they attack more than one stack of units at once. You do not get attacked by Towers for "passing through them" - you must be actively attacking a building within the Tower's range. 'What do the colors of cities on the map mean?' The colors are relative to your city's Influence Points. Influence Points are calculated by the total of all the levels of your buildings in your city. White means either inactive or less IP than you by a great margin. Green means less IP than you. Yellow/Orange means greater IP than you have in your city. Red means a much larger IP than your city. Blue is your city. 'What are the benefits of being in a tribe?' There are a lot of different benefits to being in a tribe. You get people to watch your back, help you with strategies, a super secret tribe chat and a message board. You also get a feature called “Assignments”, where you can coordinate attacks to come at the same time as your tribe mates. 'How do I get into a tribe?' You can either ask to be invited to a tribe (by messaging the leaders of the tribe) or sometimes you’ll get an invitation without asking. Other than that, once your Town Center is level 5 you can create your own. If you want to find a tribe you can try the forums. 'What are Strongholds?' Strongholds are neutral structures spawned around the map that tribes can capture and control in order to gain Victory Points. 'How do I get gold?' There are multiple ways to obtain gold. 1) Building a Market (built from a Trading Post) and selling resources. 2) Building a level 4 or above Market will give you gold per hour. 3) Building a level 4 Workshop will allow you to research “Weapons Export”, which also gives you gold per hour. 4) The final way to obtain gold is to steal it from others via attacks. 'How do I get Iron?' Build a Refinery (built from level 6 Foundry), steal it from others or buy it with a Level 8 Market. 'Do you have anything else I can read?' Sure do! First off, you'll want to see the game guide, which tells you about the buildings and their upgrades, as well as the units and the technologies (although you won't need these for a while). When you've done that, explore the rest of the wiki, which repeats some info from the game guide but also adds some very important info, as well as linking to a couple very good guides. A good next step is the City Building Tutorial. Finally, read Zechnophobe's "build order" guide. A lot of it is designed for people who are farther in the game, but the concepts in it will help you a lot for deciding what to do if you choose to continue playing. Most other questions can either be answered by asking people on the in game chat, or by visiting the Help Page or The Forums. - Category:Test